baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Kitthix
|allegiance = Summoning |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = Black Spider Figurine |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 2 |hit_points = 44 |xp_value = 0 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 59 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 3/2 |thac0 = 14 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 30 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 4 |s_v_death = 12 |s_v_wand = 14 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |s_v_breath = 14 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = 10 |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = Web Tangle |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = * Immune to paralysis *Immune to web |script_name = spidfgsu |override_script = SPIDFGSU |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = *WTASIGHT.bcs *BDSUM00.bcs |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SPIDFGSU |store_code = }} Kitthix is a black spider that can be summoned once per rest with the Black Spider Figurine during the Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn campaign and, if the figurine is imported, also later during Throne of Bhaal. Appearing as a semi-intelligent huge spider, Kitthix has more in common with phase spiders, regarding abilities and creature stats. It will obey its master's commands for one hour or until slain. Gameplay *Kitthix will use a Dimension Door-like ability to teleport to an enemy, just as phase spiders do, if no opponent is closer than 8 ft.; this can't be interrupted and be done at will anytime. *In close combat, Kitthix may switch between opponents, again using her 'phasing' ability for this. *Kitthix' one and a half melee attacks per round count as made with a weapon at a range of 1 ft. with a speed factor of 3. In addition to its 1d8 piercing damage, it will cause 3 points of poison damage per second for a duration of 14 s; a save vs. poison with a bonus of 1 is allowed to avoid this. ** In the original Shadows of Amn without its expansion Throne of Bhaal, the poison might ignore not only magic, but also poison resistance. **This is changed with the installation of Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, where the poison is natural, so that only magic resistance is ignored. *Kitthix is able to use a Web-like ability, Web Tangle, two times per summoning that will catch one enemy in a web and paralyze them – for 3 rounds and a half in the original games, but for only 2 rounds in the Enhanced Edition – unless a save vs. spell is made with a penalty of 2. This ability counts as level 3 spell, ignores spell schools, has a range of 40 ft. and is made with a speed factor of 2. The web can be dispelled and avoided via magic resistance. Kitthix will not use this autonomously. *Kitthix' immunity against paralysis in general is removed in the Enhanced Edition. Notes *Though Kitthix and the technically related effect file, FIGSPID.eff, are present in the code of the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, the spider does not appear in-game. Category:Image needed